σтяα νєz ѕєяα
by Sumi-x
Summary: [OneshotSongfic].[Seiya x Serena].[Summary ADENTRO].[R&R, onegai!].


**A**nime: _**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**_

**D**isclaimer: **Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**S**ummary:..."**_estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de la presencia de Seiya detrás de ella, solo cuando este comenzó a hablarle, mejor dicho, a cantarle al oído_**"

**P**areja: -**leve- Seiya/Serena**

**T**itulo:

_**"Otra vez sera..."  
**by Sumi-x_

Serena caminaba entre los pasillos de la muy poblada escuela a causa del festival que se llevaría a cabo ese día, iba muy pensativa, vestía con su uniforme, el cual le había echo Lita aunque le quedase un poco grande al ver sido confeccionado a la talla de Mina, pero que va, se veía muy bien aun así, suspiro, los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos la tenían muy confundida y agotada, la batalla con Galaxia se avecinaba y cada vez estaba mas cerca, el conflicto con las Star Lights , y por sobre todo el no tener noticia alguna de Darien…

La escuela estaba realmente colmada de alumnos intentando hacer un esfuerzo por acabar con los preparativos a ultimo momento, gracias a dios su salón ya estaba listo, la "cafetería" estaba en perfecto estado para comenzar, aunque despues de trabajar toda la mañana, todos su compañeros habían decidido descansar dejando el lugar a solas, claro que ella no fue la excepción, sus amigas se estaban terminando de arreglar, en especial Mina, ella ya estaba lista, no necesitaba tanto arreglo.

Continuaba su camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento, sentía que necesitaba aire fresco, aunque aun así debía aparentar una sonrisa, claro que lo haría¿para que preocuparse mas?, sintió que la llamaban, reconoció que se trataba de la voz de Lita, se dio la vuelta intentando no chocar con la gente que pasaba por su lado, y vio a la Sailor del trueno casi en el otro extremo del pasillo…

-¡Serena¿¡Podrías ir a ver si hace falta algo en nuestro salón!?-

La rubia sonrió mientras asentía y le gritaba un "¡claro Lita!", esta le agradeció y se dio media vuelta para volver con las demás, al instante la rubia se encamino por el lado contrario rumbo a su salón, nuevamente, tratando de no chocar con los abatidos alumnos que corrían de aquí por allá con cajas de cosas, ropa, etc., etc.…

Llego frente a la puerta del mismo, y llevo su mano a la perilla mientras la giraba lentamente dejándola entrar al lugar, todo estaba en perfecto estado, las mesas arregladas, los manteles colocados, la vajilla, los menús, las mesas y sillas en su lugar, bien, no había nada que hiciera falta, se disponía a retirarse cuando algo llamo su total atención, aun quedaba uno de las mesas que se utilizaban para las horas de clases, bufo molesta, quien habría sido el que la dejo hay en una esquina como denotando que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, fue hasta ella y la tomo con ambas manos para quitarla, al momento de hacer esto, una especie de libreta se cayo de la parte de abajo donde los libros se colocan cuando no son necesarios…  
-¿Qué es esto?-

Se agacho hasta poder alcanzarla, la tomo inspeccionando que tuviera algún nombre, etiqueta o cualquier cosa que dijera a quien pertenece…nada, dudo en abrirla, pero, como es de costumbre, la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella, y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se aseguraba que nadie la viera , virando el rostro de un lado al otro, husmeando la puerta y tratando de no hacer ruido aun sabiendo que nadie estaba allí, levanto la tapa con cuidado mientras pasaba algunas hojas que decían "Seiya Kou, súper estrella del año" por todos lados –maldito orgullo- pensó; sumados a unas "S 3 S" encerrados en un corazón, esto llamo su atención ¿Qué quería decir aquello?, siguió pasando algunas hojas, hasta que dio en una que tenia un largo escrito, comenzó a leerlo, parecía la letra de una canción, estaba tan concentrada leyendo la primer estrofa que no se percato de la presencia de Seiya detrás de ella, solo cuando este comenzó a hablarle, mejor dicho, a cantarle al oído…

_Algún día nos juramos  
Ser amigos hasta el fin  
Hoy me animo a confesarte  
Lo que yo siento por ti_

_Día a día me pregunto  
Que le digo al corazón  
Que se siente abandonado  
Derretido por tu amor_

¿Hacia cuanto la había estado observando?, su corazón se había acelerado, no podía negarlo, su voz era tan… ¿relajante?, la letra de aquella canción que le cantaba al oído, haciéndola sentir su respiración chocar en su cuello¿la había escrito el?, y si era así ¿para quien?, cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella voz embelezándola…

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi.  
Todo es tan distinto para mí  
Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

Desde que te vi.  
Supe que eras solo para mí  
Que mi vida eres tú  
Y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
Desde que te vi

Por un momento se sintió en otro mundo, muy lejos de ese lugar, de esa escuela, del salón, del planeta, el universo, como en otra dimensión, en otro lugar, cualquiera que no fuese ese, se sentia volar, libre, libre de cualquier problema que la rodeara, esas palabras, extrañamente, la hacían sentir…¿rara¿Qué era esa sensación?

_Hice todo por no amarte  
Me escape de esta pasión  
Imposible es olvidarte  
Hoy necesito tu amor_

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_.

Su voz ceso, el completo silencio reino entre ellos y solo se oía el eco de su respirar, ella abrió los ojos, extrañamente y sin saber bien el porque una lagrima se le había escapado, se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a los zafiros del pelinegro que la miraban con ese usual brillo en ellos, le sonrió débilmente mientras bajaba la vista a la libreta y la cerraba con lentitud…

- ¿la escribiste tu¿vas a cantarla en publico? -

El le levanto la barbilla con una mano obligándola a verlo mientras que con la otra secaba los restos de esa lagrima perdida en el mar de sus ojos, le sonrió como siempre y ella le respondió con el mismo gesto…

- si, y no lo creo, fue algo, que solo…salio –

La rubia se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, encontrándose nuevamente con el banco, vio en una esquina las mismas siglas del libreto, aquellas "S 3 S", se sintió curiosa por saberlo¿S y S?, intento pensar en los la segura dueña del corazón de la estrella fugaz, pero por mas que intento, no pudo descubrirlo, paso el dedo sobre las letras talladas con lo que parecía un objeto lo suficientemente filoso como para marcar la madera, bordeando las "S", perdiéndose nuevamente en la letra de la canción, apretando contra su pecho la libreta, sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre la de ella antes de que pudiera quitarla de la mesa, el guió la mano de ella, rodeado el corazón que encerraba las letras, nuevamente cerro los ojos, el recorrido termino demasiado regido, el se separo un poco, dejándola libre de aquel "inocente" agarre, tan inocente como ella…

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? -

Hubiera deseado morderse la lengua, eso no era de su incumbencia, en lo mas mínimo lo era, se volvió hacia el, quien le sonrió de medio lado mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, haciéndola retroceder los escasos centímetros que la separaban del banco, provocando que chocara contra este, a la vez que le hablaba con voz sensual…

- Ella es una persona…con un brillo especial cautivador, de ojos azul cielo que me hacen perderme en ellos, su cabello es dorado cual el de un ángel…-

Cada vez estaba mas cerca de su rostro y lo peor es que Serena parecía seguir sin entender de quien el hablaba¿iba a besarla¿ se le acercaba para eso¿acaso..?, una voz proveniente de la entrada los obligo a separarse de inmediato, era Amy, que seguro iba enviada por Lita, despues de todo Serena se había tardado mas de lo necesario, la peli-azul se los quedo viendo con cara de asombro, quizás por ver un poco de esa peligrosa cercanía, o por el echo de que Seiya estuviera con su princesa despues de los últimos acontecimientos…

- siento mucho si interrumpí algo, pero…Serena, Lita quiere que vayas con ella y las chicas –

La rubia asintió saliendo con la cabeza gacha y extremadamente roja del salón, no sin antes haberle devuelto la libreta al pelinegro si siquiera mirarlo, este sonrió ¿cuan ingenua podría ser?, vio alejarse a las dos Saliros, a su querido bombón y sonrió de medio lado nuevamente…

_Otra vez será…_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_X**

Si, si; lo se muy corto, pero fue algo que salio de repente, estaba rememorando viejos episodios de _S.M.S_ y se me ocurrio esto, quizas una escena perdida del Anime , en fin, espero les haya sido de su agrado, en mi opinion, _Naoko Takeuchi_ fue muy cruel con los fans del SxS, ni si quiera un acercamiento **TT.TT**...en fin, eso era todo **:)**

_P__or si no se dieron cuenta y para que entiendan mejor, este simbolo:_ 3_, si lo dan vuelta veran que parece un corazon  
_  
¿**L**a cancion?, es una parte de la cancion que_ Benjamin Rojas_ canta en _Floricienta,_ **_"Desde que te vi"_**, sinceramente esa serie me parese de lo mas horrible, pero adoro a Benja! y la cancion me parecio perecta

y**...¡Viva el _SxS_!**

_**¿Me dejaras un review?**_


End file.
